Protection
by Arrowkid21
Summary: Reid gets a message from his dad and decides to call back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, after a not-so-successful first try of writing a Criminal Minds fanfic I'm trying again, my second first try, hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM although I'm not sure who does : )**

_*Reid POV*_

It was a pretty quiet day today at the Bureau; no dangerous serial killer or child kidnapping. I guess that's not a bad thing, but it is pretty boring being an FBI profiler when there is no one to profile.

Unlike the other members of my team I hated being home so early. Hotch and JJ took this time off to spend with their families. While Morgan went out partying and Garcia choose to spend her time hanging out with her boyfriend Kevin.

Emily stated that she was using her free time to catch up with something she's been lacking for a while- sleep. I guess I could do that too, but I'm not one to sleep early, I would usually be at the office now until late night midnight. Too much free time means socializing something I'm not very good at.

I decided instead to start reading a book but a mere seconds after I opened the page up, I found myself memorizing word for word what was printed in the pages. Agitated I threw the book to the corner of the room it bounced on the wall and fell limply to the ground.

It sat there a few moments before I got up to pick it up. I hated seeing it lie on the ground like that, pages opened and spine pointed to the sky. As I bent to pick up the book I noticed the message light blinking on my home phone. It was weird because everyone I know, have my cell phone number and hardly anyone besides advertisement places called this phone.

I was about to delete the messages without listening to them but thought better of it. The first message was some kind of advertisement, which I deleted before it could finish. The second message began to play:

_Monday, July 22 at 3:36 pm_

_From: 702-312-2889 _

Said the operators voice, I quickly realized that the phone number was a Las Vegas area code. But I wasn't sure who would be calling because my mother had my cell phone so there would be no reason-

"_Hi Spencer, it's your father, William Reid. This was the only number I could find in the phone book. I know you're probably at work right now but- I need to talk to you Spencer. Call me back when you get this message, its urgent."_

The last time I'd seen or talked to my father was when I had accused him of murder after an elapsed time of 17 years. Now a little over a year later he was trying to reach out to me?

It won't hurt to see why he was calling, I thought to myself as I dialed the number over again.

**Hoped you liked that! It was pretty short but the next will be longer.**

**Reviews and Comments are appreciated **


	2. Chapter 2

**To clear up time frame this takes place during the 5****th**** season in which Reid is 28 His father left him when he was 10 which was 18 years ago. **

**Sorry if Reid seems a little OOC, but its how I'd react if I was in a situation like this.**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish criminal Minds belonged to me**

***Reid POV***

When the phone started ringing, I began doubting what I was doing. It had to be really important for my dad to take the time to call me, what could he need? Did I really want to know? Was I ready to talk to him again?

I had hardly anytime to process all of this; by the second ring someone picked up the phone, "hello" answered a girl's voice.

In the back of my mind I started wondering who the woman on the other line was. I quickly ran through all the possibilities but I didn't know anything about my father so there weren't that many possibilities. "Hello may I speak to William Reid?" I asked.

"Who is this?" The girl asked.

"Spencer," I answered deciding to leave my last name out.

"I'll pass you him," she said shortly.

I went to say thank-you but she had already put down the phone, I heard the soft clank of the receiver as it hit a solid surface. A few seconds later someone picked up the phone, someone who I presumed was William Reid- my father.

"Spencer?" He asked anxiously.

"It's me," I answered.

He wasted no time trying to catch up on the 18 years of missed times, "Spencer I have to talk to you. It's very important and I would rather not do it over the phone. How soon can I meet up with you somewhere?" He asked.

"As soon as you could catch a plane and arrive to Virginia," I replied.

"Good, I'm already here; how about the coffee shop on Sherwood in half an hour?" He said.

That was a surprise. Would William Reid really come all the way too Virginia just to talk to me in person?

That seemed hard to believe, so I didn't let myself do so.

"Sure half an hour sounds fine," I said.

"Great," than he hung up without saying anything else.

* * *

He was already there when I arrived; draining what probably was his third cup of coffee. When he saw me he quickly jumped to his feet, for a second I thought he was going to hug me but instead he just jumped into a conversation.

"Oh thank God you came, I didn't know who else to reach out to, you can help me can't you?" He asked.

"Well that depends," I say "what is it you want help with?" I asked.

"Sit down Spencer, I have to tell you something and it may take a while, and may be a little difficult for you to understand," he said.

"Nothings really hard for me to understand," I say.

He stared at me for a second, a look of understanding flashed in his eyes, but it disappeared as soon as it had come and he ignored my statement.

"It's not about science or _statistics _Spencer," he said coldly, "it involves my life after you."

"Well in that case-" I said waving my hands for him to go on.

"19 years ago I met this woman her name was Marilyn Chapelle. It was instinct chemistry between the Mari and I we connected so well."

It didn't escape me that at that time he was still with my mother, I was only nine about than. He hadn't left yet.

"We ended up going out more and more and eventually fell in love with each other. A year later we decided to get married but there was one little problem-"

He stopped and looked down at the ground not sure how to continue.

"But you were already married," I said finished for him coldly. There was no reason for him to be telling me this. I already knew how disposable mom and I were in his life; it didn't surprise me one bit.

"Yes," he said quietly, "but it was easily resolved with a divorce on the grounds of mental illness."

"Which was a lie," I stated.

"No, it wasn't. She was- _is_ mentally insane so legally it wasn't a lie," he argued.

That did it, "okay," I said angrily, standing up, "as much as I would like to hear how much of and inconvenience my mother and I were to your romance with "Mari", I have better things to do."

"No! Please it's leading somewhere, I swear, just finish listening," he pleaded.

I reluctantly sat down again; For one thing I was kind of curious as to where this was leading and second I really didn't have anything else to do.

He took a long sip from his cup before continuing, "Our marriage was a happy one," he paused, "Mari and I." He said as if to reinforce the fact that it wasn't in fact my mom.

"We have two kids, twins a boy and a girl Stephan and Sarah. For a while everything was going well but than we hit a sour note. We were constantly fighting and yelling at each other. We couldn't agree on anything. Eventually she moved back to her family home in California, taking the kids with her."

"Yeah you have this thing about leaving your children," I said icily.

"Don't get it wrong Spencer," he said shaking his head. "Stephen & Sarah were my life, I loved them so much. If I could do it all over again I would have never let them go. They were only three when they're mother took them and I didn't see them again until years later, I just didn't know how to take care of them anymore."

"Wow so original," I said sarcastically. It was the exact excuse he gave to me the last time I had seen him. It hurt how easily he forgot about me, _"they were my life". What about me dad did you forget I was your son too?_

But he didn't seem to catch on to what I was saying and continued, "A week ago, I got a phone call, a woman from social services called me to tell me that Mari had died in a car accident." He spoke his words slowly not really comprehending what had happened.

I understood how he was feeling; I saw it many times on the face of family's victims at work. The sadness and realization that this could happen to them, that it was happening now.

"Oh sorry," I said lamely.

"The kids have been with me for three days now," he said sadly.

He looked up at me, "The real reason I called you was because," he took a breath, "I don't think Marilyn's death was an accident, I think someone murdered her."

**Yeah update soon :)**

**Please leave a comment or a review it's really helpful when I'm trying to write to know what you're thinking. Thank-you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile computer problems "big surprise" I had to find an alternative. Schools opening next week so I'm not sure how often I will be updating but I do not plan on abandoning this story.**

**Disclaimer: I wish but sadly I do not own CM or the cast : (**

**Warning: I'm sorry I try not to but if Reid start acting a little OOC it's probably because I start talking about him like he's Matthew Gray Gubler.**

_He looked up at me, "The real reason I called you was because," he took a breath, "I don't think Marilyn's death was an accident, I think someone murdered her."_

I wasn't surprised to hear that, I was expecting it ever since he told me how she died. Families of automobile accident victims have a tendency to make sense of the situation by blaming the other driver. Even if it wasn't that drivers fault. Some even going as far; like my dad, to say it was premeditated murder.

"Why would you think that?" I asked unbelievingly.

He was quick to answer back, "it was a hit and run," he insisted.

"Hit and run happens all the time. The other driver gets scared, maybe they're missing important papers or they don't have car insurance. It doesn't necessarily mean that the accident was planned by some maniac or anything."

Dad was starting to get aggravated his voice rising like he was speaking to a stubborn child. "Something is just not right about it. I could feel it. My children have not been able to sleep trying to cope with the fact that their mother is gone. If this was part of some hideous plan I want her to get justice and for my children ."

"And yourself," I added.

He ignored that," All I'm asking from you is to look over the case."

"Isn't there cops already on the case?" I asked.

"Yes, but not for the right reason. They're just trying to find the other person involved in the accident. It's classified as a hit and run and that's all they're taking it as, but I know its more than that. I need you to look to see if this could possibly be premeditated murder. Could you do that for me?"

I didn't bother to answer his question but I did voiced my own," Did you tell your children about your suspicion?" I asked.

"No not yet, I-"

"Don't tell them, " I said cutting him.

"W-why?" he asked.

I sighed, "because you'll just freak them out. I promise to take a look at the case when I get the chance."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black flash drive. He turned the device several times in his fingers before laying it on the table in front of me.

I picked it up, "What's on it?" I asked.

"Its a digital copy of everything in the case file. Including video footage caught by a security camera on the street."

"How did you get this?"

"I have my ways," he paused then added, "it wasn't illegally I have a friend whose a-"

"Yeah friends in the business are useful " I said softly. "And you just knew that I would do you this favor?" I asked.

"I know you have a good heart Spencer, just like me. You would do the right thing."

"Um, I have to, I have to go." I said standing to leave, slipping the small driver into my coat pocket. "Have a nice day _dad_."

"You to agent," he called after me.

**CMCMCMCMCMCM**

I wasn't able to get back to my father's case until the end of the week. The BAU team had traveled to Connecticut in search of a college professor who was killing students with poison.

In the meanwhile dad was constantly calling and texting to remind me that I had promised him to take a look. He called so much that it became apparent to other members that something was going on.

Morgan was looking at me from his seat across from me on the jet as I rejected yet another phone call from dad.

"Is she that bad?" he joked.

"Its not a girl," I signed, "Its my dad."

"You talking to him again?" he asked.

"He contacted me a couple of days ago, he's here.''

"What does he want?" He asked.

"For me to look over his ex-wife's death, he thinks she was murdered in an auto accident."

"Ex-wife? He had gotten remarried?"

"Yeah the same year he left me. She the mother of his two fifteen year old children. He pretended I wasn't even his son." I said.

"Kid-"

"I'm fine don't worry about it. Theres nothing left to be done about and come to think of it, I don't really care."

"Thats not true you wouldn't be doing this if you didn't care. Don't fool yourself into thinking s, it'll only hurt more later on."

Then he leaned back in his chair and replaced his giant headphone back on his ear. I didn't say a word the rest of the time. Just stared out the window the whole time thinking about how right he was.

**I know the chapters are pretty short but this will probably be average length for this story. Thank-you for the reviews, alerts and favorites they are all greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update! Hope you like this leave a review. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM **

Reid pushed himself into a sitting position on his bed, back against the frame, and turned on the laptop in front of him. While the computer was starting up, he took the time to turn his phone off, just in case his dad called so he didn't hear it ringing.

Beside Hodge, no one else would be calling him at this time of night, and it was highly unlikely that he would be calling, after they just came back from a case. So turning the phone off didn't bother him very much.

He pulled the laptop onto his lap, and plugged in the little flash drive his dad had given him, into the computer. A few seconds later, the message popped on the screen that it was ready to be used.

The flash drive only had one folder on it, named Mari's Case. When he clicked on the folder a password screen opened up, his dad didn't tell him there was a password. Basing on what he know about his father, which wasn't much, he knew it would have to do something with his personal life, which didn't help what so ever.

In his head he eliminated the possibility of anything with birthdays, family name and places. Those were too common, his father would never be dumb enough to put that down as a password. Reid figured, he could easily call William and ask him the. But what kind of profiler does that?

He only had one chance. Anytime he was dealing with passwords he always, thought in his mind that there was only one chance. Unless, of course, it was specifically noted how many chances there was. In this case, however, there was no chance count, he assume that there is only one try.

The password would be something, that someone in William Reid's personal life wouldn't know. It wouldn't be something important. It has to be something so far off that no one would think of it. Something he would rather forget but couldn't. Reid thought for a moment, then slowly typed in the password, 'Spencer', it took a second then, _access granted_.

The folder took a second to load. Inside the folder was a video footage and another folder. This folder wasn't the regular computerized one thought, it was brown and shut closed, the front cover bare, besides the name Marilyn Chapelle splayed across the it.

Reid took his mouse, and clicked on the folder, it sprang open to the first page. The first thing he noticed about the virtual file was that it looked like a complete replica of the one that would be at the police department.  
The first page contained the victims basic information, name, date and place of birth, family information and occupation.- Registered Nurse. The same page also had a picture of Mari clipped to it. She was an average looking woman; narrow face, long nose, and straight brown hair styled into a bob, with bangs that covered forehead. She was smiling, it reached her coffee-colored eyes, which reflected the flash of the camera.

Reid studied the picture of the woman, for a while before clicking on the file again to see the next page. The Los Angeles Police department was typed in bold letters atop the page, with the departments badge pictured on the right upper corner of the page..

Below the departments name was a series of nine numbers, to the right of those numbers was the words **DEADLY HIT AND RUN. **An officer or detective, had started to write some of the information down, but Reid could see that it wasn't much.

_Chapelle's blue Mercedes was struck by a red SUV Sunday July 26 at approximately 00:56. The impact of the collision sent Chapelle's vehicle spiraling out of control and into a nearby light pole.  
_  
_Chapelle later died d of head injury at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center, where Chapelle had worked as a registered nurse. Work logs points to the fact that, Chapelle was returning from her job at the medical center when the accident occurred._

On the side of the nicely typed up report was a few lines scrawled in with blue ink.

_No arrests have been made _  
_No primary suspects_  
_No evidence besides car damage (which had a line through it)_

_Video of accident recovered from street camera._

So that's what the video in the beginning contained. Reid closed the file down and returned to the main screen of the flash drive where the video was and clicked it open.

The video was a typical, street camera, with a blurry image. It showed a nearly empty three-way street, Reid located the blue Mercedes, but couldn't find the red SUV. When the light turned green the Mercedes went to move forward, at the same time, a red SUV, that was awaiting the turn in the opposite direction hit Mari's car on the left side.

The SUV didn't even try to stop, despite the fact it just took a red light, and hit a car. Mari's vehicle went spiraling out of control, leaving tire tracks on the road. The car stopped only when it struck a light post, head on. The cars hood popped up the engine started to smoke. Even this far Reid could see the faint trace of the inflated airbag.

Reid fast forward the video a bit, a couple of minutes later it showed the firemen ripping the car to get her out. Than the paramedics put Mari in a stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance. The tape ended as the ambulance pulled away.

Reid wondered if his father had watched the tape, and couldn't help but feel bad for him if he had, it was a disturbing thing to watch. Reid replayed the video over again this time looking for any clues to help him. He found one, and stopped the tape right when the SUV was turning, exposing its back to the camera.

He zoomed in as much as he could without, distorting the image. He could see the tag. AU6-14, he couldn't see the last number that well, was that a 3 or an 8?

It was one of them that he was sure. Tomorrow he'll have Garcia look up the two tag numbers, and start from there.

********* I added this to the chapter because of not updating for so long its a BONUS!*********

Garcia questioned, why I needed the tag numbers, and I told her it was personal.

"I can't help you, if I don't know why honey bear," she said, spinning her chair to look at me.

"Its for my dad," I said shortly.

"Oh, about his ex-wife's death?" she asked.

"How did you-? _Morgan_."

"You calling me?" asked Morgan who happened to hear me say his name.

I glared at him. He looked from me to Garcia, and his eyes grew wide with recognition.

"What had happen was-" he tried to explain.

"I beat it out of him,?" interceded Garcia, calmly. She had turned away from the two of us and was typing the numbers into the computer. " He was acting like he knew, why _you_ were acting so weird."

"Did you tell anyone else," I asked him.

"No baby girl." said Morgan.

" Cuz I'm special," smiled Garcia. To someone from the outside this would look like, they had something for each other but I knew them. Garcia was in a relationship with her boyfriend Kevin and Morgan was a happy bachelor, who the word 'commitment' couldn't be any further away from his head.

"Alright I have your tag number information right here," said Garcia.

"Is it the number to the suspects car? asked Morgan looking at the screen.

"Yeah," I said, "One of them is, I'm one hundred percent sure about that. There was just a slight confusion between the last number being a 3 or an 8."

I scanned the information provided for both tag numbers, and frowned when I finished.

"What's wrong?" Asked Garcia who saw my expression change.

I didn't answer for a second and re-read the information again, surely I was mistaken, but I wasn't.

"Nothing," I answered, "Just that neither of these tags are registered to a red SUV."

**Again I apologize for the long wait. I promise to update faster next time, not sure how fast but faster. Please review, and check the poll on my profile, and my other Criminal Minds FIC.**

**thank you! :)**


End file.
